SAO with Sora?
by Justaguynobigdealallright
Summary: After Using the power of waking to rescue Kairi. Sora wakes up inside of SAO he learns that he's trapped in the game with his friend Kirito. The two figure out how to beat the game.
1. Chapter 1

"Where the am I?"

Sora a 16 year old Teenager finds himself in lying on grass after using the power of waking to rescue Kairi. "Did I do it? Did I rescue Kairi?"

Sora noticed something different in the top left corner of his vision he sees a green bar. "_Why do I see a green bar" _he thought.

After wondering for 10 minutes the keyblade wielder finds two people one a brown leather chestplate, white shirt, brown pants, and a red headband curling into a ball on the ground. Sora thought that they needed some help, so without thinking Sora summoned his keyblade the kingdom key and made quick work of the blue hog.

"Oh come on seriously you can't feel any pain." said the guy standing there.

"Oh ya your right sorry habit." Said the guy in the red headband.

"Remember what I said the first move is important."

"Ya that's easy for you to say but he won't stand still."

"Well the kid over there made quick work for it."

Then the guy noticed Sora's keyblade and his outfit "Hey kid!"

"Ya" said Sora.

"What's your name?"

"Oh! My name is Sora. How about you two?"

The guy walk towards Sora and put his hand out "my name is Kirito and this guy over here is Klein." Kirito was wearing blue shirt with a leather chestplate and brown pants.

"Nice to meet you." said Sora shaking Kirito's hand.

"So what kind gear do you have?" Kirito asked.

"Oh I didn't know I was wearing this." said Sora looking at his KH2 outfit.

"And the key sword thing?" questioned Kirito.

"This is called a keyblade it has the power to unlock and lock any door and it castes magic."

"Magic! Can I see it?"

"Sure." Sora took 8 steps back pointed his keyblade up and said "**THUNDER!"** Suddenly nothing happened, Kirito looked like confused.

"Come on." Sora said in frustration "**THUNDER! FIRE! FREEZE! WIND! STOP! FORCE! WATER! REFLECT! MAGNET! CURE! COME ON WHY WON'T YOU WORK!"**

"Ummmmm Sora you can't use magic in this game." Said Kirito.

"Game? Isn't this real?"

"_How on earth does this kid not know what a game is." Kirito thought._

Hours later Sora was telling Kirito and Klein about all of his adventures and what he did. "So let me get this straight you have slept for a year and you don't know how you got there?" Said Klein.

"Yep."

"and you had 3 people living inside of you."

"Yep."

"That shouldn't make sense" Said Kirito wondering on how all of this is possible.

The three were looking at the horizon not thinking of anything "I Still can't believe it, no matter how many times I see it that we're inside a game." Said Klein.

"I wish Kairi would seen this" Said Sora hoping that he rescued Kairi.

Kirito pulled out his sword "In this world a single blade can take you anywhere you want to go. And even though it's a virtual world I feel more alive in this one then the real world." Kirito putted his sword back. "Anyway you want to do some more hunting?"

"I wouldn't mind" Said Sora.

"I would but" everyone heard Klein's belly rumble "I'm really hungry."

"Too bad that the hunger satisfies you virtually" said Kirito.

"That's why I ordered a hot pizza at 5:30" Said Klein "I don't know what your guys are doing after this but you can friend them and hang out with us." Kirito was looking on the ground and Sora wanted to go to the islands to meet his best friends again. "No no I'm not forcing you it's cool, if you don't want to hang out I can always introduce you guys another time."

"Ya sorry, thanks for asking" said Sora.

"Well I better go" Said Klein he swiped down his right arm and it opened a menu "huh?"

"What wrong?" said Sora.

"Where did the logout button go?"

"It should be there" Said Kirito.

"Nope" Said Klein.

Sora and Kirito opened the menu and there was no logout button. "That's weird" said Kirito.

"Well the game just came out, I'd bet that the server people are freaking out right now. Said Klein.

"Ummm Klein it's 5:25." Said Sora.

"OH NO MY TERIYAKI-MAYO PIZZA AND GINGER ALE." yelled Klein.

"Why don't you just call the game master?" Asked Kirito.

"I did that hours ago and nothing happened yet." Said Sora.

"Wait! You knew about this!" Yelled Klein.

"Ya I thought it wasn't a big deal" Said Sora.

"Ya now it is a big deal my TERIYAKI-MAYO PIZZA IS GONE!" Yelled Klein.

The three were thinking "well the only thing to logout would be if someone takes the nerve gear off of you" Said Kirito.

"But I live alone." Said Klein.

"And I don't know how I got here" Said Sora "how about you".

"Well I got a sister and a mom it's almost dinner time".

Kirito was interrupted by Klein "you got a sister how old is she what's she like?" Said Klein dying to know.

"She's into sports, hates game and totally not in your type. She wouldn't date a gamer like you."

"I don't care" but before Klein could say anything else Kirito shoved him away this made Sora laughed.

"Get serious don't you think that this is weird?" Asked Kirito.

"Well I did get trapped in a game once" Said Sora.

"And how did you get out?" Asked Kirito.

"I just beaten it and then I was out of there" Said Sora.

"I wonder if the developers even know what's happening" wondered Kirito.

Then off in the distance they heard a bell ring then suddenly everyone was teleported to the town of beginnings. Sora was beginning to worry something bad is going to happen suddenly the sky turned in to read signs saying warning. Then something red started to form Sora got out his keyblade. Suddenly red blob came out of the sky and formed a guy in a red and yellow coat "no way that can't be" Sora said think of the organization suddenly Sora knew something was up.

"Attention players I welcome you to my world." Said the red coat.

"My world" wondered Kirito.

"My name is Akihito Kayaba. And as of this moment, I am in control in this world." Then more chatting was going around. Sora was wondering who the hell this guy was. "I'm sure most of you have already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. Let me assure you this is not a defect in the game I repeat this is not a defect in the game." Now Sora was pissed.

"Are you with the organization!?" Yelled Sora

"I know what organization your talking about. Sora the keyblade wielder." Said Akihito "and no I'm not a part of them there all defeated don't you remember that." This made Sora really confused. Anyways this is how Sword Art Online is made you can not log out of SAO. And no one from the outside can shut down or remove the nervegear from your head. If someone tries to do so a nerve from the transmitter charge a microwave single destroying your brain and and ending your life." People started to panic.

"Hey I can't get out." someone said as there trying to leave.

"Hey Kirito can't someone just cut the power or something?" Asked Sora.

"No the nervegear got a eternal battery." Said kirito.

"This is crazy." Said Klein.

"As expected some of the families tried to remove the headgear as a result the game has two hundred thirteen less players." Two hundred and thirteen the number that shocked everyone. As a result multiple of media sources have reported these deaths. You can assume that the danger of a nervegear being removed has been reduced. I hope this brings comfort of try to clear the game."

"Clear the game" Sora questioned.

"It is important to remember the following. The is no way to revive someone in the game. If your HP drops to zero you die in here and real life. Then Sora looked at the green bar that made him assume it was his HP bar. "The only way to escape is to beat the game. Right now you on level one the lowest floor in Aincrad, if you beat the boss you may continue to the next floor, defeat the boss on floor one hundred you clear the game. I have placed a item in your storage please have a look."

Kirito checked his storage "A mirror?" Suddenly everyone started to change everyone was confused but Sora knew he was now wearing his KH3 outfit.

"Right now you're probably wondering why. Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer and nervegear do such a thing? My goal was simple to create a world in my design. As you can see I have achieved my goal. This marks the end of the SAO official launch. I wish you players the best of luck." Then he disappeared.

Then everyone went into panic Sora didn't know what to feel. Then Sora saw a girl in red hair. "Kairi?" "KAIRI" Sora Yelled out chasing her.

"Sora Sora you idiot don't get yourself killed" Said Kirito.

He and Klein were looking for Sora all over the place until they found him standing there. "Kairi." Sora muttered "why were you running away from me?"

"Don't worry Sora we will find her together." Said Kirito.

"Ya your right she can handle herself." Said Sora.

"So let's head for the next village right now the only way to survive is by getting stronger. Klein are you coming with us?" Asked Kirito.

"Well thanks see my friends waited a whole day to buy this. There back at the plaza and I can't leave them sorry."

"Don't be sorry after all your looking out for your friends that's what I would have done." Then Sora looked up in the sky hoping that Kairi would be safe. The two walked away from Klein.

"Kirito" yelled Klein. "The real you is kinda cute, huh?"

Sora and Kirito started heading out to the next village


	2. Part 2 ILLFANG THE KOBOLD LORD

It's been two months and so far two thousand people have died so far Sora and Kirito are going to a meeting on how to defeat the first boss.

"Okay people. Now that everyone is here let's get this meeting started. So anyway I wanted to thank everyone for coming it's good to see you. My name is Diabel. And in this game the job I rolled is knight."

Everyone started laughing "dude there's no jobs in this game." Stated one guy

"Alright so anyway here's the deal our party found the boss room at the top of the tower." Said Diabel. Everyone was shocked "first we need to defeat and make it to floor two. The next step is we have to tell everyone at the town of beginnings that it is possible to beat this game. Fact is it's our duty as the most capable players here. Do you agree or not." Everyone started clapping. "Great now we have to figure out how to beat the boss. First I want you people to team up in a party of six. A typical party doesn't stand a chance against the floor boss. We need a raid group made of multiple of party's."

Kirito and Sora found themselves with a party of two then Kirito saw a player with a red coat on. They both move over to this player "you got left out too?" Asked Kirito.

"Not even I wasn't even left out" Said the player "it's just everyone seems like there already friends."

"So your a solo player? Then want to team up with us?" Asked Sora the player looked at his smile "You heard him we can't beat a boss by ourselves and it would be for this fight." The girl nodded.

Kirito sent a party invitation so Sora and the player. They both accept it

"Alright looks like everyone teamed up. Now then—

"Hold up a sec" there was a player who showed up late came running down the stairs "my name is Kibaou got that. Before we take on the boss I want to get something off my chest. We know all of the two thousand people who died to far. Some of need to apologize to them right now." Everyone was talking confused.

"Kibaou I think I know who your referring to you mean the X-beta testers and the two hackers right." Said Diabel.

"Of course I mean them." Since the game started the beta guys ditched us noobs they took all of the good hunting spots and grabbed all the easy quests for themselves and the hackers have better armour that looks nicer than any other armour and they can have special key swords. There the ones who ignored us while they keep getting stronger." Then Sora putted up his hood. "See he's a hacker look at that fancy clothing he even has a hoodie" Said Kibaou pointing at Sora. "Come on fight me think I'm scared why don't you tell them the truth hacker if you don't we can just find your friend and kill her."

This made Sora pissed he jumped down in front of his face summoned his keyblade and point it towards his neck "if you ever think of hurting Kairi your gonna regret it." Threatened Sora

Kirito touched Sora's shoulder "keep it calm Sora we're gonna find her let's go." Sora nodded in agreement.

"Why do you trust him!" Said Kibaou "I bet your a beta tester."

"That's enough." said Diabel

"Can I say something" Said a large man "hey my names Agil. Kibaou right, I wanna make sure I'm on the same page. You say that you blame the beta testers and hackers for the rookies deaths and you want them to apologize and give up their belongings. is that right?"

"Yeah"

Agil pulled out a book from his pocket "The item store hands this for free it's a guide book you got one didn't you?"

"So what I got one so what about it?"

"You know who's handing these out the beta testers."

"How about the hackers then what about them?"

"I meet one she's pretty nice and she can tell you even him they don't know a lot of stuff about technology." This made Sora come to his senses knowing Kairi is still safe "listen up." Said Agil. "Everyone has equal access to this information even so lots of players still die I want to be here because I want to figure out how to beat the boss." After that everyone went back to there seats.

"Okay can we get back to the meeting now?" Asked Diabel. "For The info on the boss it's all right here in this book according to the book the bosses name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. Also he'll be surrounded by his minions the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. The boss carriers axe and a buckler. He has four health bars and when the final one is red he switches to a curved sword called Talwar he can change his attack patterns too." Diabel closes his book "That's it for the briefing. Lastly money will be divided equally. The party that defeats the boss gets the EXP. And whoever gets the item gets it. Any objections?" No one had any "Good we leave at 10 in the morning dismissed.

The player got up and walked out then Sora went to Agil "Hey Agil right"

"Yes now you must be Sora your friend told me how nice you are but never that scary"

"*chuckles* I guess I went a little to far." Said Sora putting his arms on the back of his head leaning back. "Anyways do you know where Kairi is?"

"I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't." Said Agil

Sora looked down and disappointed "that's okay I'll find her eventually."

A couple of hours later Sora and Kirito were looking a place to sit and eat until they come across the player who was eating bread by herself. "Mind if we sit down?" Asked Kirito she nodded and the three sat down together.

"You really think these taste good?" Asked the girl.

"Of course" Said Kirito and Sora nodded. "Ever since we came to this town we've been eating this at least once daily."

"And we have a trick to make it taste better" Said Sora

"What trick" Said the player

Sora took out a jar with some spice on it "try it with some bread" as Sora poured some on his bread then took a bit of it.

"Cream? Said the player. Then she took a bit of that cream and pitted it on the bread Kirito did the same thing then the jar burst into pieces then disappeared. Then Everyone took a bit out of their own bread, the player gobbled it whole like it was nothing.

"We got it from a quest called The Heifer Strikes Back just one village behind us." Said Kirito.

"I'm sorry I didn't come here to make friends." Said the player.

"Why not?" Said Sora.

"So that I don't lose sight of who I am. I don't want to lock myself in a room at the Town of Beginnings and slowly rot away I'll rather stay who I am until the last moment. Even if a monster beats me and I die. I won't lose to this game or this world, no matter what." Said the player.

"I wouldn't want a party member dying on me so try not to die tomorrow."

"Right." Said Sora and the player in unison.

The next day the teams were on there way to the boss room in the dungeon. "Okay let's go over it again. We're the backup so our target would be the bosses minions. And I'll use a weapon skill to knock their weapons up when I do you two switch and jump in."

"What's a switch?" Asked Sora

"Wait is this the only time you've been in a party?" Asked Kirito.

"Yes." Said the player.

"No I've always been a party. Donald always heals my ass while Goofy does whatever." Said Sora in deep thought.

Then Kirito looked down in disappointment.

Outside of the bosses room everyone was getting prepared for battle. "Listen up everyone" said Diabel. "I only got one thing to say to you. Let's win!" Everyone had a serious and focus face.

"_Come on Sora you've been through worse a boss should be easy" _Sora Thought. Then Diabel opened the door. The room was pitched black then suddenly the boss woke up from with his eyes red and his battle axe on his side. The group walked slowly towards the boss then all the sudden the walls of the room had this colourful light.

The boss jumped from its chair and landed on the ground with his battle axe in hand letting out a big roar.

**ILLFANG THE KOBOLD LORD**

The boss made its first move and spawned three minions by his side and all four of them came charging in. "Commence attack!" Shouted Diabel. Everyone came charging in towards the boss.

The battle was waging on for a while but everyone was still attacking with all of their strength. "Squad A! Squad C! Switch!" Yelled Diabel. The group switched while everyone was fighting the boss and listening to the captain's orders. Sora, Kirito and the player we're keeping the minions off them.

"Man this sucks." Sora complained. "I wish I could use my magic, I wish I could have at least one of my keychains." Sora complained as he block a attack from a minion.

"Sora complaining will get you nowhere." Said Kirito as he knocked the minions weapon "Switch!" Yelled Kirito

"Right!" Said the player. As she made quick work of the enemy

"_I thought she was a beginner but she got good skills I can't even see the tip of her sword." Thought Kirito. _

"Hey Kirito!" Yelled Sora defeated the minion behind Kirito. "Pay attention will ya."

"Sorry" Said Kirito

The boss let out another big roar everyone could see that his health bar was red. He threw his weapons behind him and pulled out another big weapon.

"Looks like the guide book was right." Said Kibaou.

"Stand back! I got him!" Yelled Diabel

"What are you doing!" Yelled Sora

Then the Boss Pulled up his weapon Kirito realized that it was not it was a different then the book said. "Wait stop it's no good get out of there!" Yelled Kirito

Then the boss was jumping from wall to wall to wall and then strikes Diabel from above "_What I thought that keyblade wielders can only use flowmotion? So does that mean I can use it too?" _Sora Thought.

"Diabel!" Yelled Kirito coming to his aid. "What the hell were you thinking." Asked Kirito giving him a potion then Diabel didn't accept it.

"You were a beta tester too weren't you?" Asked Diabel.

"You were after the rare item from the boss. You were a beta tester too." Said Kirito

Diabel nodded "Please you have to defeat the boss for everyone here." Then he disappeared into millions of pieces.

The boss saw Kirito just sitting there not moving. The boss ran tried to get a good hit at him. "**REFLECT!" **Suddenly a magic barrier surrounded Kirito. Kirito saw Sora in front of him outside the barrier trying to protect him. The barrier blew into pieces pushing the boss back and doing damage "Huh guess I can use magic. Hey Kirito you okay?" said Sora.

Kirito nodded "let's go"

"I'll go to." Said the player

"Okay" Said Kirito

The three rushed at the boss Sora made the first attack "**FREEZE" **Sora did blizzard which did a good amount of damage after he was done Kirito struck the bosses blade leaving him wide open Then the player was going in for a attack

"Asuna" Yelled Kirito the boss took a good swing at her coat got hit instead of her. Asuna has orange her and wearing a red jacket and white sleeves she took a good stab at the boss they kept doing the same thing then the boss took one swing at Kirito he went flying into Asuna both of them falling down. The boss was going to take one last attack at the duo

"No you don't" Sora was running towards the boss his keyblade started to glow orange "ARS ARCANUM" Yelled Sora doing a thirteen combo "THIS IS IT" Yelled Sora the boss had ten health points left. Then the boss knocked Sora to one of the pillars

"Sora" Yelled Kirito. The boss was about to do a attack to finish off Sora "You're going down!" Yelled Kirito as he hits the boss. "Come on Asuna let's hit this boss with one last attack"

"You got it" Said Asuna

"Hey don't forget about me" Said Sora

The three were doing a non stop assault on the boss until Kirito sliced its body in half leading to the boss's defeat. Everyone cheered and celebrating Kirito was kneeling down seeing his reward the coat of midnight.

"Hey nice job Kirito you did awesome." Said Sora

"Thanks." Said Kirito

"Stop cheering." Everyone turned around and saw Kibaou just sitting there "why did you do it why did you let Diabel die? You knew the bosses technique you could have told us so that Diabel would have a chance he wouldn't have to die." Then he pointed at Sora "And you what was that there is no way you could have use magic in the game. How did you do it? I bet you hacked it didn't you."

The two didn't answer "I know he use to be a beta tester and the guy next to him probably has the experience of hacking for 10 years" Said a player "think about it he knew the bosses attack pattern he knew but he kept it from us and the other guy you can't even get a weapon like that in the game."

Everyone was talking to each other This made Sora really mad "I am not a hacker. My name is Sora I am a keyblade wielder." Then Kirito started laughing then Sora looked worried.

"So you guys use to think I'm a beta tester. It's not fair to put me in the same class as those noobs."

"What you say!" Said Kibaou

"You heard me most of the people who scored a slot in the beta test they were so green they didn't even know how to level up even you guys were better then they were but me I'm not like on of those guys. During the beta I made it to floors then anyone else could reach I knew about the boss because I fought tons of monsters on higher floors I know a bunch of other things too more than any info broker."

"Wha.. what the hell if that's true then your worse than any other beta tester you're a goddamn cheater that's what you are." Everyone was giving him crap until he heard the word beater.

"A beater that's a good name I like it. Okay you can call me a beater just make sure you don't confuse me with those other beta testers." Said Kirito as he puts on his coat of midnight. He started walking out

"Wait. When you were fighting with us how did you call my name?" Said Asuna

"If you look at your HP gauge you can see your party members health bars and names." Explained Kirito.

"Kirito? And Sora?"

"Yep you got it." Said Sora

"I'm so dumb it was there the whole time and I never knew" Said Asuna

"You can become powerful but if the day comes where someone invites you to join a guild don't turn it down cause there are limits where a solo player can do." Said Kirito. He disbands the party then started walking out.

Sora started running towards him "Hey wait up!"

"Why are you following me?" Asked Kirito

"Because we're friends I don't care if your a beater or not friends stick together no matter what."

"Guess that's true"

Author- I don´t know what im doin for a upload schedule sooooooo lets just say im updating this story whenever I want


	3. Part 3 The Moonlit Black Cats

April 8th 2023

"Here to us the Moonlit Black Cats. Cheers everyone."

"Cheers!"

Kirito and Sora is having dinner with five random strangers after they saved their lives. "And here's to the two people who saved our lives to Kirito and Sora."

"To Kirito and Sora"

"Guys don't cheer for me Kirito did it all by himself." Said Sora

"Come on it was nothing." Said Kirito

"I can't tell you how much I was scared it made me so happy how you came to save us." Said the girl.

"Um, Kirito, Sora" Said another player "I hope you guys don't mind me asking this. But what level are you guys?"

Sora looked at Kirito worried then Kirito Said "level 20 or so" this is not true Kirito is level 40 while Sora is level 39.

"Really your our level and still you beater all of those enemies all by yourself"

"Keita" Said Kirito "were a pair we only target isolated enemies it's a pain in the ass."

"You can say that again." Said Sora

"Oh in that case I hate to spring it out here if you guys want we would love to have you in our guild. Our only player Tetsuo is the only one on front right now. And then we got Sachi over here I was thinking we could switch her over to a sword and shield that way she could fight on the front lines thing is she's not sure if she can handle it." Said Keita.

"I can teach her I taught another women on one of my Journeys her name is Mulan she was pretending to be a man and then her captain kick her out of the army then we beated the main bad guy." Said Sora

"Really Then what weapon do you use?" Questioned Keita.

"Oh This" Sora summoned his keyblade. Everyone was shocked

"What's that?" Asked Sachi.

"It's a keyblade"

"Never heard of it." Said one player

"Let's say there's a reason why." Said Sora

"Anyways do you guys want to join?" Asked Keita.

"I'm really flattered with the offer" said Kirito "I'll do it."

"Well if he's doing it then I guess I will to." Said Sora

The Next Day

Everyone was fighting a big mantis. The mantis was attacking Sachi's shield constantly. "Alright that's it **FIRE!"** Sora let out a big fireball burning the mantis down in to flames and defeating it.

Tetsuo and Sora leveled up everyone was congratulating Tetsuo while Sora got confused

Sora is now able to have Valor Form. "_That's weird why do I have my drive forms but yet I can't access second form"_ Sora Thought.

Hours later the team was having lunch "Huh the assault team made it to floor 28." Said Keita

"That's great" Said Sora looking up to the sky

"Hey Sora what is it that the assault team apart from us?"

"Probably information, money, numbers, equipment, farming spots, and they don't share any of it." Said Sora.

"Ya your right but you forgot one important thing."

"What's that?"

"Willpower."

"Willpower? What does that mean?"

"I guess it means that there determined to protect their friends. No all players. But to tell you the truth I think we have that same drive even though we we still need that other stuff. With that said our first priority is looking out for each other and if we get strong enough we can join the assault team.

"That's a good goal."

"I don't know I guess."

"So you really think we could be good as the Holy Alliance or Knights Of The Blood Oath." Joked Tetsuo.

"Ya what about it. Nothing wrong with setting our sights high. We have to be level 30 first." Said Keita

"That's impossible." Said Sachi.

Hours Later

"I have a announcement to make. Though put our last couple of hunts we save up 200,000 gold" Said Keita. Everyone popped off.

"Buying a house of our own doesn't seem like a pipe dream anymore." Said Tetsuo

"Hey why don't we upgrade Sachi's equipment." Sora Suggested.

"I'm fine with what I have." Said Sachi

"It's not fair for me and Sora to be out in the front forever." Said Kirito

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it." Said Sora

"Sachi I know switching jobs is hard. But seriously you're almost there you can do it I know it." Said Keita

Later that night

Kirito made his way to floor 28 all by himself hoping to grind for a bit. He sees 6 players fighting a pack of wolves he recognizes one of the players it was Klein.

"What's up Kirito. The trash mobs all yours guys." Said Klein. "Man it's been a while since I've seen you. What your doing some late night leveling. What's up with that icon by your health bar? Did you and Sora join a guild?"

"Ya I guess you can say that." Said Kirito "see ya."

"Yeah" Said Klein. "Oh come on is it still bugging you?"

Kirito was about to make it back to bed till he got a message he opens it and it says "_it's Keita Sachi has ran off somewhere and she hasn't come back yet. Were heading to a dungeon right now, please let me know if you find anything out."_

Kirito went immediately to find Sachi he was running to fast until he collided from someone she was wearing a pink garment just like Sora's design and she had red hair. "Sorry" she said then ran off "_that was weird" _Kirito Thought. He kept running until he collided with another player but this time it was Sora. "Again." Kirito said sarcastically.

"Sorry about that" Said Sora "have you seen Sachi?"

"No not yet." Said Kirito "but we have to find her."

"Agreed."

The two ran across town until they found her "Sachi." Said Kirito.

"Kirito, Sora."

"Everyone's worried about you."

"Hey Kirito we should run away together."

"Runaway? From what?"

"From the monsters, the towns, the Moonlit Black Cats, from Sword Art Online."

"Hold up suicide! That's not going to happen while I'm around." Said Sora "I don't want more people dying or almost dying on me."

"If I had the guts to die I wouldn't be in town where it's safe. But why? Why can't we just leave? Why do we have to die when it's just a stupid game? What's the point of going through all of this?" Questioned Sachi.

"Ya there's no point I guess." Said Kirito

"I'm afraid of dying here. I've been so scared that I couldn't sleep." Said Sachi

"Your not going to die." Said Sora.

"Really how can you be so sure about that?" Asked Sachi.

"Because you have something important." Said Sora pointing to her heart. "You have a strong connection between the guild, Kirito, and me. And you have Tetsuo, Kirito and me on the front lines so there's nothing to worry about."

"Really? Will I really make it back to the real world?" Asked Sachi.

"Yeah your journey and my journey will be over for good." Said Sora. Sachi smiled after hearing that.

At the hotel Sora was telling Kirito about all of his friends he have back in his world. "Wow. So there's more keyblade wielders then you?" Said Kirito.

"Ya there's 11 including me." Said Sora as he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and it was Sachi with a pillow. "I'm sorry I just couldn't seem to get to sleep."

"Well I'm gonna head to bed later Sora" Said Kirito as he walked out.

Later that night

Sachi was fast asleep. And Sora was thinking about Kairi. Until Sachi was waking up "Sora what are you thinking about."

"Nothing" Said Sora

"Sora you're not really a player are you? You never used a nervegear have you?"

"Ya to tell you the truth master Xehanort killed my friend Kairi so I tried to use the power of waking to revive her and bring her back to the islands. But I find myself waking up here and finding out that Kairi has been here the whole time."

"Kairi huh. She must be pretty special."

"Ummmmmm I guess you can say that." Then they both went to sleep.

The next morning

¨Okay I'm heading off¨ Said Keita. ¨Teleport! Town of beginnings!¨ And with that he was gone.

¨Can you believe it I would never had thought that buying a house would be so exciting¨ Said Sora.

¨You sound like a old man.¨ laughed Tetsuo the rest of them laughed. "Hey, while Keita's buying off the house let's say we go out to raise some extra cash so we can buy furniture."

"Ya but where?" asked Kirito

"A dungeon" said one player

"We should stick to our usual hunting ground" Said Kirito.

"I agree." Said Sora

"But I'm there we can make more and faster." Said one player.

"Ya at our levels we will have no problem."

Later they were in a middle of a dungeon "See I told you guys this was going to be a breeze. We might be able to reach the front lines soon. Look"

There was this wall with symbols on it. "No way a hidden door on it."

"Guys it's a trap don't go in there." Said Sora.

"Really how it's a secret and you know what secret rooms does in games." Said one player. The player opened the door and in it was a treasure chest. "A treasure chest!"

"No wait" Yelled Kirito but it was too late the boys opened the chest and the room was red the door was closed and locked behind them then enemies started to appear. "It's a trap guys. Hurry let's get out of here."

"Teleport! Taft!" The teleport crystal didn't work.

"We can use our crystals." Said Sora. He looked at the door and his keyblade. "I got a idea." Sora ran to the door pointed his keyblade at the door. Nothing happened. "Why won't it work!" Yelled Sora he kept trying and trying and trying but I didn't seem to work. "_I don't get it. It can work in Trons world so why can it work here?" _ Sora Thought then he saw one of the players died. Sora figured out that it was no use so he fought as hard as he could then he saw Titsuo died then the other player die Sora saw Kirito filled with rage as he slashed his way until he saw Sachi slashed in the back and died. Sora was filled with rage and let the darkness consume him and turned into Anti Sora. Kirito was shocked with seeing him in darkness without a keyblade in hand wiping out every enemy in quicktime. After he was done with the enemies he attacked Kirito. Kirito was lucky that he blocked it. Sora kept attacking while Kirito kept blocking.

"Sora this isn't you." Said Kirito. "Your always the cheerful chill dude who always value his friends ain't I one of your friends?" Sora's eyes started to turn blue he no longer had darkness in him then Sora passed out. "Sora!"

Three days later

Sora finally began to wake up then he realized about the Moonlit Black Cats so he shot up "Guys!" Then Sora felt a big headache on the front of his head.

"Sora you need to lie down. You need rest."

Sora looked and was surprised who he saw. "Asuna? What are you doing here? Where's Kirito? Is Moonlit Black Cats still alive?"

"My team and I found Kirito carrying you out of the dungeon so I've been taking care of you. I needed a break from the frontlines anyway. And Kirito went out to do some grinding."

"Was there anyone else besides Kirito and I?"

Asuna shook her head. Sora looked down in disappointment. Then a door opened it was Kirito

"So you're finally awake huh."

"Awake wait how long has it been?"

"3 days" Said Kirito

"Well I better get going see you two later." Said Asuna as she left the door.

The two sat in silence "Sora back then when everyone died your body turned into black and you had yellow eyes you defeated the enemies then you started attacking me all of the sudden. Why would you do that?"

"I did it again huh." Muttered Sora "I let the darkness take control of me. It's complicated."

"Okay if you don't want to explain it that's fine."

"No you should know. I was turned into my rage form. I saw Sachi die so I was so… so… so angry that I let the darkness take control of me."

"When does this happen?"

"That's the thing I don't know. The thing is everyone has darkness in there heart except for 7 people and those are the princesses of heart a heart with pure light."

"Who are those 7 people?"

"The old princesses passed down their power except for one."

"Who's that"

"Kairi."

Hearing that Kirito understood Sora and he got up and left him alone

Christmas Eve

Kirito was hanging out on a bench until Sora came and tapped him on the shoulder "Is she here yet?"

"Nope."

"Okay I'm gonna get food message me when you get the information. And also you need anything?"

"No I'll be fine."

"Okay." And like that Sora was gone.

"I hear you guys been taking risk with there level raising." Said a player

"Got any new information?" Said Kirito.

"Nothing worth charging your money for."

"You give info brokers a bad name"

"Hey this wasn't in the beta test it's a first time event. How am I supposed to know what's gonna happen. All I know is tonight on Christmas Eve the event boss is going to appear. He's called Nicholas the Renegade. And he's gonna show up on a fur tree somewhere. The major guilds are searching everywhere for it. You wouldn't happen to know where it is would you?"

"Maybe."

"Are you thinking on going solo on this one?"

Later

Sora was looking through his inventory and making sure he's set. "Sora. Let's go." Said Kirito

And like that the two were heading out to the boss.

They arrived on floor 35 in a forest maze the two were walking in silence. They saw a huge tree Sora and Kirito nodded and ran towards the tree they kept running until they stopped and saw Klein and his friends appeared right before them.

"What's up." Said Klein.

"You followed us?" Asked Sora.

"Yes. You guys are after the revival item."

"Yeah." Said Kirito

"Don't be risking your guys lives for a rumour that can be total bogus. Man you can't be messing around in this death game. Once your HP drops to zero you done that's it."

"Shut up." Said Kirito.

"I'm trying to stop you two from getting killed!" Said Klein. "Come on join with us who ever gets the revival item keeps it no hard feelings. That should be fair right?"

All of them stood in silence. "Come on you guys I can't let you guys go in suicide."

"Not going to happen." Said Sora

Then a lot of players showed up " I guess you were being followed too." Said Kirito.

"Sure looks like it." Said Klein.

"It's the holy dragon Alliance. They will do anything for a rare item no matter what." Said one player.

"You basterds." Said Kirito.

"Screw these guys you two go we will hold them off." Said Klein. Like that the two headed there way towards the boss.

The two arrived at the fur tree. They were taking a look around until he suddenly dropped down from the sky

**Nicholas The Renegade **

The two drew their weapons instantly Sora made his first move he placed his hand on his heart and yelled "Give Me Strength!" Then a big red lion came and was jumping and roaring all over the place that at least took one health bar down. Then the lion did it's finisher which that did lots of damage too then it was Kirito's move he ran towards the boss dodging every moves the boss threw at him he got lots of swings in that took another health bar down. The boss smacked Sora which launched him to a nearby tree. Sora was having a hard time getting up Kirito kept the boss busy by attacking over and over again until he was at his last health bar. Kirito was out of strength so Sora finally got up using strike raid getting the boss's attention the boss was heading straight for Sora. He boss attacked Sora blocked then did a flip and kicked him in the face then Sora did a backflip onto the ground then he airsteped towards the boss's face again then he did a backflip "Light!" Then suddenly a ball of light came out of his keyblade then it splits into 24 pieces and all of them hit the boss. The boss fell on its back then after a few seconds it disappeared they won the fight. Kirito and Sora got the XP. Sora got the item he read the description of the item then was disappointed Kirito walked to him about to ask what's wrong "You can use it to revive a dead player in ten seconds." Hearing this Kirito was disappointed to so they decided to head back.

Klein and his guild was able to hold off the Holy Dragon Alliance. They were all catching his breath Kirito and Sora was walking by them in disappointment.

"Kirito, Sora hey. Said Klein. Sora tossed the item to Klein.

"Their that's the revival item." Said Kirito.

Klein was reading the description of what the item said. "Within 10 Seconds?"

"If someone dies right in front of you. Make sure you use it." And with that the two walked off

"Kirito, Sora. Listen. Stay alive you hear me? I don't care how you do it just stay alive till the end."

"Don't worry we will." Said Sora.

At the hotel room Kirito was sitting on a chair with his head down and Sora was sitting on the bed looking outside of the window. Kirito got a notification he opens it and realizes it's from Sachi. "Sachi?" Sora heard this and looked at him with a confused look then a diamond shaped box appeared Sora walked to him to see what it was. Kirito opens it and realized it's a voice message.

"_Merry Christmas, Kirito, Sora. By the time you hear this, I'll probably be dead. How can I explain it let's see to tell you the truth, I never really wanted to leave the town of beginnings. And if I knew I fought with a attitude like that I would end up dying someday but that's not anyone's fault. That's something I have to deal with Sora ever since that night you told me your stories and Kirito telling me how I'll never die. What if I got killed anyway? I knew if I die you two would blame yourselfs. That's why I recorded this for you two. By the way I know how powerful you two really are because I saw your guys levels when you leveled up. I wondered why you guys wouldn't tell us the truth. I wondered why you guys decided to fight with us I never figured it out though. When I found out your guys levels it made me so happy, I felt relieved. Even if I'm dead promise me you two will live your lives the best that you can live them. Okay? Stay alive so you can see the end of this world and figure out why this was created. Find out why like a weakling like me ended up here. Find out the reason why we met. That's what I wish. Looks like I still have time so seeing how it's Christmas and everything I'll sing you a song."_

In the recording Sachi sang Rudolph while Kirito was in tears and Sora places his hand on his heart. "_Kirito, Sora. I'm so glad I met you and that i could be with you for a little while. Thank you. Goodbye." _The message was over Kirito was still in tears the two were in silence.

"She's not gone she will always be in our hearts." Said Sora

Alright time for me to answer some questions 

1\. Is this after KH3?

yes it is. NEXT!

2\. Why is Kairi avoiding Sora?

Okay I'm writing these well in advanced. But I can tell you they do meet and Kairi explains why.

3\. Could you make the Moonlit Black Cats Survive?

So here's how I write this I basically watch the episode while writing and I put stuff between scenes. I wrote this well in advance so sorry about me killing them off.


	4. Part 4 the hill of memories

February 23, 2024

"So Kirito do you know where to find this player?" Asked Sora.

"Well people did say she was at floor 35" Said Kirito.

They were walking until they saw a player about to be killed by three enemies. Sora and Kirito ran towards the player Sora was lucky enough to stop the attack with his keyblade and Kirito made quick work of the 3 enemies from behind.

"Pina." Said the player as she was in tears. "Don't leave me all alone."

"She's not gone. Because you have a bond with her that could never be broken." Said Sora.

"Your one of those beast tamers are you?" Asked Kirito. "Sorry if we would have got here sooner we could save your friend."

"No. It's all my fault it was stupid for me for thinking I could go on the forest alone. Thanks for saving me." Said the player

"That feather check and see if it has a item name on it." Said Kirito.

The player checked it. The item said Pina's heart and she was crying again. "Hey don't cry that means we can revive Pina." Said Kirito.

"No way. Really."

"On the south side of floor 47 there's a field dungeon called the Hill of Memories. I've heard somewhere that the flower at the top can revive familiars. I can offer to go get it for you but all you have to do is pay for the trip. But the thing is the flower won't bloom until the master is there."

"Thank you for the information if I grind a lot I can go up there and revive her-"

"But you only have 3 days to revive her"

"No way. It's my fault. I'm so sorry Pina"

"It's okay here's some items and if we tag along things should work out." Said Sora.

"But why would you guys do all of this for me?" Asked the player.

"I just like helping everyone out. Even though Donald scolds me for it and keeps reminding me of meddling and order. I still like to help people." Said Sora.

"I'll tell you but promise not to laugh." Said Kirito.

"I promise I won't." Said the player.

"Alright it's because you look like my little sister." Said Kirito.

The girl started laughing and Sora smiled holding his laugh. "I'm sorry. This is the coal I have I hope it will pay you both."

"It's fine we're here for a different reason so we can just help each other out." Said Sora

"Okay then my name is Silica."

"My name is Kirito."

"Sora."

"Guess we'll be working together for a little while."

The three made there way out of the forest and made it to the town of Mishe hoping to get a room for the night. "Silica it took you a long time back everyone was worried about you. You wanna team up with us? We can take you where ever you want to go." Said a player

"That's really nice to offer but." She looked at Kirito's arm then grabbed it. "Well I'm already sorta in a party with them so." The two players gave a death stare towards the two boys that Sora and Kirito looked worried. And with that they were off.

"Sorry to put you guys on the spot like that"

"Didn't know you have fans you must be popular" Said Kirito

"No they don't take me seriously they want me to be there mascot. Maybe there right they call me dragon tamer Silica. It went to my head."

"We'll make it in time promise" Said Sora

"Okay"

Later they reached a hotel

"Do you guys live around here?"

"We live on floor 50 so I was hoping we could have a room for the night." Said Kirito

"If you guys stay I can get you cheesecake If you two want."

"Cheesecake? Is it a yellow cheddar cake?" Asked Sora

"Sora our of all the stories of the different worlds you've told me and you never had cheesecake?" Said Kirito

"Should I know?" Asked Sora with his arms behind his head.

"Wow if it isn't Silica. You manage to get out of the forest alive. Good for you girl." She said as she walked towards her where's your little dragon."

"Pina died saving me. But that doesn't matter because I'm gonna bring her back."

"So your planning to reach the hill of memory's. I wonder how you'll get there with your level."

Sora saw the darkness inside of her so he had to do something. "That's enough!" He yelled "she will get to the Hill of Memories and we'll prove you wrong."

"Oh god seduce two more players I see. Anyways you don't look that strong."

"Let's go." Said Kirito. The three of them went in and they ordered meals for the three of them Silica noticed that Sora was in deep thought.

"Sora is something wrong?"

"I saw the darkness inside of her I thought that there was no more darkness's."

"I thought that you said that there's darkness inside of everyone?" Said Kirito.

"No it's different it has too much darkness." Said Sora worried "I'm worried she'll become a heartless not just a weak one a strong one."

"What's a heartless?" Asked Kirito.

"A heartless is the darkness in people's hearts trying to get other people's hearts. And the only way to defeat them easily is with my keyblade. With the weapon that you guys carry you won't have a effect on the heartless."

"Wait, what, why?" Asked Silica

"That's just how it works."

"But why does she have to say those mean things?"

"Isn't SAO your first MMO?"

"Yes."

"A lot of people's personalities change when they play online." Explained Kirito. "Some enjoy playing the villains. You see how our cursor is green. Well if you commit a crime your cursor is going to turn orange. Then they'll become a red player those are the worse also known as player killers they are all about murders." They both were shocked when he said player killers and Kirito carried on. "Normally in a game people will kill players have a laugh and it's cool. But in SAO it's different. It's not a game." After that they sat in silence. Silica was getting ready to go to bed until she heard some knocking on the door. "Silica are you still awake we forgot to tell you something's about floor 47 but I guess that can wait till tomorrow."

"No that's fine I was just thinking about asking you." Then she stopped and realized she was wearing her bra and underwear so quickly scroll through menu and putted a shirt on and let the boys in.

"Something wrong?" Asked Sora.

"No. It's nothing. What does that thing do?"

"It's a Mirage Sphere. It's like a map." Sora tapped the Sphere and it showed the map of floor 47.

"This is the floor 47's town area." Explained Kirito "and that's the hill of Memories. I was thinking we can take this route." Before he could explain the rest Sora rushed out the door

"Who's there!" Shouted Sora. He saw a man running down the stairs then the rest came and check up on what was wrong.

"What's happening?" Asked Silica.

"Someone was eavesdropping."

"But unless there's a knock you can't hear through a door." Said Silica

"They can of you raise your listening skill high enough. It takes some time but I wonder how Sora knew it he didn't raise that skill?"

"Just had a feeling."

The next day the three made their way on floor 47 in the town of Floria

"Wow." Said Silica who was amazed by all of the flowers "this place is like a dreamland."

"Well the whole floor is covered in flowers that's why they call it the flower garden." Said Sora.

Silica went straight to the flowers and smelled them then she looked up and saw all of the couples in front of her having a good time. Her face went bright red.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Kirito

"No. No. Everything's fine sorry for keeping you guys waiting."

"Alright then let's go." Said Kirito.

Sora tossed her a teleport crystal and she caught it. "What's this for?" She Asked.

"It's a teleportation crystal incase if anything bad happens if we tell you to teleport you teleport to any town." Sora told her.

"But how about you guys?"

"We can handle ourselves." Said Kirito

"I understand." Silica said as she put the crystal in her pocket.

"Let's get going if we take this path it'll lead us right to the hill of Memories." Said Kirito. The three were walking until something caught both of Silica's legs and she was in held up in the air over a monster that is about to eat her.

"Please save me while not trying to save me!" As she said swinging her weapon in the air in panic.

"Well that'll be hard." Said Sora.

"Put me down!" Silica finally broke free and stabbed the monster in the head defending it. She stands up looks embarrassed then said. "Did you see anything?"

"Not really."

"Nope."

And with that the three continued on.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what's does your sister look like?" Asked Silica

"Why do you want to know?" Asked Kirito

"Because you Said I look like her, and I know it's not nice to ask about your real life but what's she like?"

"I call her my sister but she's really my cousin we've been like brother and sister since we were baby's so I doubt she even knows. But I know and I guess that's the reason I avoid her. My grandfather is really strict, when I was 8 he made us attend at the class dojo not far from where we live. After a couple years I stopped going. Grandpa beat me for sure about that."

"That's awful."

"So then my sister told him to stop and she'll train hard for the both of us. And she did she did train hard she made it to nationals. But I've always felt bad about it I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me god knows she could have been doing something else. Maybe that's why I want to help you because in a way it feels like I'm helping paying her back."

"How about you Sora?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you have a sister or relative."

"I have my mother back at the islands. She really didn't tell me where my dad went all that I can guess is that he left us. I only got to see my mom twice these last 3 or 4 years."

"Oh. Well I hope you can see her again."

"Ya I will."

The three made it to the hill of Memories. Silica ran to the top of the hill in front of the pedestal a white flower grew then bloomed in a matter of seconds Silica picked it off and now she has the flower.

"You sure it will bring Pina back to life?" Asked Silica

"Yeah." Said Sora

"I'm so glad."

"There are lots of strong monsters around here let's revive Pina once we're out of here I'm sure she'll want it that way." Said Kirito

"Okay."

The three were walking till Kirito stopped placing his hand on Silica shoulder then Sora bumped into Kirito "whoever is Hiding out their you can come out there's no point." Then the player came out of the trees was none other then the player in the red.

"R-Rosalia."

If you saw through my hiding skills your detection skills must be quite high swordsman and it looks like you were successful on getting the Pneuma Flower. Congratulations. Now hand it over immediately."

"Not gonna happen." Said Sora summoning his keyblade

"Oh another rare item can you also hand that to me?" Asked Rosalia.

"It doesn't work like that."

"Okay then key boy how does it work."

"You have to have a strong heart, and friends as power but you have non so you can't get one." Then Sora made one of his silly faces at her and she was pissed

"Guess we're gonna do this the hard way." Rosalia snapped her fingers then 7 players came out of nowhere

"There's to many of them we should get out of here." Said Silica

Kirito patted her on the head "we're fine keep the crystal safe till I tell you too."

"Okay." Silica pulled out her crystal.

"Hey isn't that Kirito and Sora?" Asked one player

"Wait. Dressed in black, one sword no shield, and dressed in red and gray, holds weapons two handed. Rosalia these guys are from the assault team." Said another player.

"Now why would the assault team be down here now go on take everything they own." Demanded Rosalia.

The players kept slashing and cutting them down until they were out of breath and they realize that they didn't do damage.

"What the hell idiots kill him already!" Yelled Rosalia

"400 in ten seconds give or take. That's the amount of damage you gave to the both of us we're level 78 we both have around 14,500 HP. And we regenerate 600 HP in ten seconds. We could stand here all day and this would be goin nowhere."

Rosalia got really mad now Sora saw and knew what was happening. She transformed into a heartless and not just any heartless.

"Kirito! Silica! Get out of here!" Yelled Sora.

"No your not fighting by yourse—" Kirito got interrupted when he saw Guard Armor a type of heartless "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"That's why I'm saying get out of here!" Yelled Sora. "Like I'd said I dealt with them and your weapons will have no effect!"

Kirito nodded and he grabbed Silica who was terrified. "Warp! Mishe!" And with that they were gone. Now it's just Sora and the Guard Armor.

Guard Armor

Sora made the first move by thunder in hopes that it does AOE damage then the Guard Armor made its next move it split its feet and hands. The feet started to elk towards Sora while the hands started to spin fast. Fast enough that the hands cutter the trees and flowers around the fight. Sora was running away then he pulled a grand magic "WATARZA!" Then a huge bubble of water was forced on the feet this made the feet stop this gave Sora a opening he kept hacking and slashing until the feet were done then the body was shooting at Sora. Sora was lucky enough to block it and bouncing it back to the head that made the body stunned Sora was doing some more hacking and slashing until the body spinned around launching Sora towards the hands which the hands gave him a huge uppercut which launched him way up high into the air. Sora thought that it was over he was gonna land on the ground and die. Until someone caught him it was Kirito.

"Well I can't hurt him but I can focus on support." Said Kirito he gave him a potion and Sora drank it recovering to his full strength he got up jump at the tree and started spinning horizontally around the tree. Sora had blue aura around him it hit the hands many times. The hands disappeared like they were defeated then the body was left. He jumped high in the air he lifted his keyblade high above his head and took the heartless down with one last attack. Then Sora collapse in exhaustion.

Later in Mishe

Sora finally woke up

"Hey Sora Your finally up." Said Kirito.

"I'm guessing I passed out again?" Asked Sora.

"Yep."

"Where's Silica?"

"We revives Pina then she left. She said she was sorry she couldn't stay long."

"Okay."

"Hey Sora what was that movement you did at the tree?"

"Oh that that's called flowmotion it's a technique used by keyblade wielders."

"Oh okay well I'm gonna let you rest then we'll return to the front lines okay."

"Ya sure."


	5. Part 5 Sora’s Story

April 11th 2024

On floor 59 Kirito and Sora was just chillin under a tree. Kirito was sleeping while while Sora was doing some moves with his keyblade.

"What are you doing?" Kirito woke up and it was Asuna

"Oh hey what's up?" Asked Kirito.

"Everyone in the assault team is busting their asses off clearing the dungeon. And where do I find you two. Sleeping and slashing away at nothing. Even if you two done lots doesn't mean you can slack off. You guys gotta take things more seriously."

"Oh come on I didn't get a break since the day before the final battle with Xehanort and the organization." Sora complained

"Just exactly did you come from?"

"Destiny Islands."

"I'm pretty sure that's not a country. But anyways I want you two in the dungeon helping everyone out."

This is Aincrad's best season all settings are optimum. It would be a waste going into a dungeon when it's this nice out. It would be a waste to go on a day like this."

"Whatever. Do you even understand what's going on everyday here is a wasted day in the real world."

"Ya well we're alive in Aincrad. See doesn't that breezes feel good? And the sun."

"Oh come on it's like this everyday."

"Well it's better then the islands." Said Sora.

"If you lie down on the grass you'll understand." Said Kirito and with that he fell asleep.

Asuna looked around her then looked up towards the sky then looked down on Kirito.

"Come on just give it a try." Said Sora.

"Fine I will." And with that she lied down on the grass and fell asleep.

An hour later Kirito finally woke up and he saw Asuna sleeping right next to him and Sora chillin on top of a tree going through his inventory wishing he had his gummiphone to pass the time. "Well finally someone's awake if you don't mind I'm gonna sell some stuff at shops see ya." Said Sora and with that he's gone.

"I can't believe she fell asleep." Said Kirito shaking his head in disappointment.

Hours later with Sora finally back after his trip to town the two were sparing passing the time when they heard someone sneeze the two stopped and looked and saw Asuna waking up.

"Good morning sleepyhead you slept like a rock." Said Kirito and then he jumped behind Sora scared as Asuna was about to weapon she had to restrain herself from pulling it out then she finally said something

"You two get one meal."

"Huh?" Sora was puzzled

"One meal, my treat. Then we'll be even deal."

"Alright I was gonna eat this sandwich I made but this works too." Said Sora

"Is that literally why you took so long?" Asked Kirito

"That and stocked up on potions and stuff. Trust me it sucks not being able to heal during a big fight or something."

"And just how many times did you have big fights.?"

"Ummmmmmm……… let's see." Sora was counting his fingers. "There was the islands with Darkside, there was Guard Armor at Traverse, the Crimson Prankster at Wonderland. There was Clayton at Deep Jungle. There was Cerberus, Hades, Hercules, Rock Titan, Ice titan, Sephiroth, Cloud."

"Wait, wait, wait. You told me you fought TITANS AND A GOD….. NOT JUST ANY GOD BUT HADES GREEK MYTHOLOGY." Yelled Asuna.

"Well I had Donald and Goofy help out with the Rock titan and Hades but the ice titan and Herc I fought myself for the first time."

"Sora you're not from earth. Are you."

"I'm from a different." And Sora covered his mouth remembering about the order he's hearing Donald's voice at the back of his head of him yelling "ORDER!" Inside his head.

"Okay Sora. Speak up or no food." Said Asuna

"Ugh Everyone's gonna have my head once I get out of here. Okay there are different worlds and the one I come from is Destiny Islands we have the order to conceal the other worlds. And now I have broken that order by trying to keep it for I don't know how many months we've been here. You must not tell anyone if Kairi finds out she'll have my head and if Donald finds out I'm dead there's no going back. Please don't tell anyone."

"And who is Donald?" Asked Kirito.

"The kings wizard."

"Wait you have a KING?"

"No he's from a different world."

"I'm guessing he's one of the 11 keyblade wielders."

"Wait there's 10 more of you!" Said Asuna

"Ya but I'll tell you more later because I'm hungry." Said Sora

Later in floor 57 in the town of Martin. The three have just ordered their food. "Alright start from scratch from your first adventure."

"Alright well it started with my friends Kairi and Riku wanted to sail off in the new seas. We finished the raft and we were going to head out the next day but……." when Sora was continuing his story. Everyone heard a scream the three stood up and when they got their they saw a player hanging and stabbed trying to stay alive.

"Kirito catch him." Said Sora Kirito nodded the two started to run towards the player

"You Idiot you can't jump that high theirs stairs use that." But before Asuna said more Sora proved her wrong by using flowmotion to get up their quick. But Sora was to late the player started to pull out the weapon using all of his strength then the player died Sora cut the rope and the player disappeared. Everyone knew that he's dead. The weapon was about to fall onto another player. But Sora caught it a second before it hit his toe.

"Quick everyone look for a player with the winner icon." Said Kirito everyone looked around and no one had a winner icon.

"There's no one here the rooms empty." Said Asuna

"He couldn't have gone too far." Said Sora. Sora went off he used flowmotion to get on the roofs and ran along the rooftops trying to find the killer.

Later in the tower where the player was hung.

"So you have any idea how this could happen?" Asked Kirito.

"Well there's the obvious. There was a dual and the other guy hit him with that spear putted a noose around his neck then pushed him out the window. Wouldn't you say that's right." Said Asuna.

"Ya but their was no winner icon."

"You know the girly might be right." Said a voice.

"Who's their? Show yourself!" Demanded Kirito.

Suddenly a mysterious man in a black coat appeared from the opened door. Kirito and Asuna pulled out their weapons. "Now, now hey you can't attack me in a safe zone but." He pulled out a black keyblade with a blue eye. And pulled it towards Kirito's neck. "But I can kill you so don't even try." And they both surrendered their weapons "awww man weaker than I thought. Well bye." And before they both could say anything the mysterious man went through a dark portal and disappeared.

"Anyways right or wrong. We can't ignore this or that guy too." Said Asuna. "As it is a player is taking a huge risk outside of a safe zone. If someone found a way to hurt players inside theirs not going to be one player safe."

"Ya your right." Said Kirito.

"Guess we won't be going back to the front lines anytime soon. Listen you two will be working with me till we solve this thing okay. This means no napping." Said Asuna who putted out her hand.

"Okay put your the one who was napping." Said Kirito just as then Asuna crushed his hand and Kirito said ow in pain. The two walked out of the tower and Sora was in front of them talking to everyone to get information.

"Does anyone know what happened here. Like did anyone see it from the beginning. If so please speak up." Announced Sora. Just then a purple hair player walked towards Sora. "Sorry about all of this I'd tried to save him. Can you tell me your name."

"Sure my name is Yolko." Said the player.

"Was that you the one who screamed?" Asked Kirito. Yolko nodded.

"Yes Kains and I use to belong together in the same guild. Anyway we came here today we were about to have dinner around here. But we got separated around the plaza. I looked around for him. Then I saw him hanging from that balcony then." She stopped herself to cry quietly.

"Hey don't cry. Here here look." Sora did one of his funny faces but she didn't look. She still continued to cry. Then Asuna came to her side and asked a question.

"Was there anyone else their?"

"Now that I come to think of it. There was a man in a black coat."

"Impossible!" Said Sora "that's impossible. The organization is gone they were defeated in the keyblade graveyard." Everyone looked at Sora with a confused look no one knew who the organization was.

"Hey didn't the developer of this game mentioned a organization." Said a player.

"Ya Kayaba did mention it at the games release." Mentioned another player.

"Hey kid what do you mean about keyblade graveyard and who's the organization." Asked one player. Sora realized he spoken to much so he ran off everyone was confused on what that was all about. Kirito and Asuna eventually walked Yolko to a inn.

"Thank you for walking me here sorry if I caused your friend to run away."

"No worries. We would like to talk to you again tomorrow. If that's okay?" Said Asuna. Yolko nodded and she went to her room shutting the door behind them

"So what do we do?" Asked Kirito.

"Simple first we find your friend and ask him about this "organization" then we follow with the only clue we have. If we can find out where that spear came from we have a chance on catching the guy." Explained Asuna.

"We'll need to find someone with appraisal skill and I can just message Sora right now and we can just wait for him. Cause I'm guessing you don't have either."

"You don't have the skill either. And by the way don't speak so rude when your talking to me."

"Well what else am I supposed to call you then?"

"Nevermind just call me Asuna."

"Okay then by the way do you have a friend that has the skill?"

"I do but she's really busy now a days."

"No worries Sora and I know a items merchant who might be able to help us out but first we should probably head to a inn and wait for Sora."

"Sounds good."

The two headed to a inn and waited in the lobby for Sora the two waited for 2 hours for Sora in silence. Not just any silence awkward silence. Then Sora came in.

"Took your sweet ass time coming here didn't ya?" Said Kirito.

"Hey at least I did leveling unlike you. Napping under a tree." This made Kirito shut up.

"Hey Sora? We got a question just who is the organization and what was their goals."

"Alright I haven't finished my story yet have I." Said Sora.

Hey it's me the author I'm about to explain the entire KH story on Sora's prospective 1, 2, DDD and 3. Just the ones that Sora is in. So if you don't want to read this skip to the next chapter and if you want to read just make sure on what I've missed (I have never played Dream Drop Distance.) Okay you have been warned.

"So anyways we were about to leave the island the next day until the island hitted a huge storm. I jumped out of my bedroom window and checked on the raft. Then everything changed while I was going to check on the raft I saw Riku standing out in the open he said that we can leave the island if we called into darkness I asked about Kairi then he said that she's coming with us then Riku and I were getting sucked in by the darkness. I'd tried to reach for is hand that's when I got my keyblade" Sora summoned his keyblade. "With this I could fight the heartless. Because my toy sword couldn't do much. So I fought and fought until I reached the secret place I saw Kairi at the door I'd called her name. Then she turned around and called my name I knew something was wrong because she acted like a zombie when she turned around. Just then darkness blew Kairi to me I'd tried to catch her but she just faded. Then the Darkness blew me out of the secret place. When I woke up I saw nothing but a little island of sand the island was destroyed all I saw was a big ball of darkness in the sky destroying my island. Then a big heartless appeared its name was Darkside took a while since this weapons weight took time getting use to but I defeated Darkside but the darkball sucked me up and then something hit my head and I was knocked out. When I woke up I found myself in a back alley of Traverse Town by a dog named Pluto licking my face then he left. I walked out of the alley and went into a shop and there was a man named Cid. I asked Cid about Kairi and Riku but Cid didn't know who they were. So I went out and explored Traverse Town a bit hoping to find them. When I came to the 2nd district heartless started showing up so I kept on fighting until I found myself back a the first district. Then a man named Leon showed up and I got my ass handed to me. I was knocked out again and was brought to a hotel room. Leon explained to me that the heartless feared the keyblade and is going to keep coming after me whenever I hold the keyblade."

"What's a heartless?" asked Asuna

"It's the darkness in people's hearts. Continuing my story. The heartless started to invade the hotel room we escape the room and Leon tells me to go for the big heartless because he's the leader. So I fought my way through the 2nd district and found my way through the 3rd district that's where I meet Donald and Goofy. We fought heartless and the leader I went with them because they needed to find the king and I needed to find Riku and Kairi. Our first stop was Wonderland that's where I learned blizzard basically what happened is that Alice was kidnapped to another world and sealed a keyhole with my keyblade."

"Keyhole? I'm guessing that's important." Said Kirito.

Sora nodded "next we went to Olympus Coliseum. I learned how to use thunder their and defeated Cerberus I also I made friends with Hercules. Next stop we went to Deep Jungle. I got separated from Donald and Goofy then we found each other and got a gummi block I also learned Cure."

"Cure? Never seen you use that. And Gummi block?"

"Gummi blocks are use to install on Gummi ships. Gummi ships are used to travel through worlds and Cure is a heal spell."

"Why don't you use that?" Asked Kirito.

"That's the only spell that can't be used here. Like I can but it only heals real injuries. And Sense there's no real injuries it's basically useless. So after Deep Jungle we went back to traverse town Cid installed the Gummi block, sealed the keyhole and learned Aero. The next stop. We stopped to Agrabah I learned Gravity sealed the keyhole. In between worlds we got ate by a whale name Monstro we meet Pinocchio and his father this is the world where I found Riku he was planning to take Pinocchio we stopped him I learned Stop and all of us escaped. We continued to the next world which was Atlantica it was a pain in the ass but we sealed the keyhole and continued on. Next was Halloweentown sealed the keyhole their too and moved on. Next stop was a pirate ship called Neverland. Riku was their and he had Kairi but Kairi had no heart in her. Riku putted me in a dungeon we got out with my keyblade. Fought the Captain of the ship Riku took Kairi to Hollow Bastion sealed the keyhole their our next stop is Hollow Bastion. Riku was at the front of the castle. He was about to kill Beast. Until I stopped him but he took my keyblade and gave me a wooden sword Donald and Goofy followed their kings orders and ditched me and went with Riku. So Beast and I went to the castle once we went through the first door. The door shut behind me and Beast was on the other side of the door. And there was Riku he was about to kill me with a ball of darkness. Until Goofy protected me with my shield and that's when I learned that power doesn't just come from strength or weapons it comes from my friends. And that's when I got the keyblade back Donald and Goofy join me again and we defeated Riku. Riku went deeper inside of the castle so we went deeper into the castle too. Once we were deep inside of the castle we fought Maleficent. We beat her and she retreated to a portal we went inside of that portal and we saw Riku who looked different and he had his own keyblade this keyblade is suppose to release hearts."

"So what did Riku do with it?" Asked Asuna.

"He stabbed Maleficent. She turned into a dragon, it was a tough fight but she was defeated the next room had this big heart with the 6 pure hearts and Kairi. Riku was right in front of the big heart he talked in a different voice that's when I noticed that wasn't Riku. It was Ansem the Seeker of Darkness his plan was to use the 7 pure hearts to make the world fall to darkness. And it turns out that Kairi is a princess of heart and her heart has been inside of mine the whole time. Ansem tried to release my heart to release Kairi's and use the 7 pure lights to put kingdom hearts into darkness I beat him barely a hair Ansem escaped I tried to seal the keyhole but I couldn't because Kairi's heart was inside of me so I used Ansem's keyblade to release my heart and rescue Kairi by placing her heart in her body. But this turned me into a heartless."

"What was being a heartless like?" Asked Kirito.

"It felt like I was losing control of myself forgetting my friends forgetting who I am. Until I heard Kairi's voice and that brought me back to the light. Once I was myself again we brought Kairi back to Traverse Town. Kairi ended up staying back at Traverse Town before we went back to Hollow Bastion Kairi gave me her lucky charm and I promised to bring it to her back. So we made it back to Hollow Bastion we finally sealed the keyhole their. We heard from Leon that Ansem has escaped to the end of the world so we followed him there and after lots of tough fights we found the door of no return. We entered the door and their was Ansem on the island we did one tough fight. Luckily Donald healed me because I was very dumb and reckless at the time. We beat him and he returned deeper in to the island I went deeper into the island Donald and Goofy got blocked off so I had to fight Ansem alone. I beated him then we had to do one more fight. We beated Ansem again then he died to the light in kingdom hearts. We found the door to darkness we tried to close it but we just didn't have the strength. Riku was at the other side of the door and their was the King too Riku helped us closed the door while the king and I closed the door from both sides. Now here's where things get fuzzy." Sora scratch behind his head.

"What do mean fuzzy?" Asked Kirito.

"Well Kairi went back to Destiny Islands and Donald, Goofy and I went out to search for the King and Riku. We were chasing Pluto in a patch of grass with a walkway then everything went to black."

"What? How did everything went to black?" Asked Asuna.

"That's the thing I dunno. The next thing is I figured out that I've been asleep in a pod for a year under a mansion."

"Hold up, HOLD UP. That doesn't make sense are you sure your not making this up?" Asked Kirito.

"Nope not joking. Now that I think of it probably Riku knows something about it. But anyways we're in Twilight Town we were exploring the place we came to a train station until we had down nobody's attacked us."

"Nobody's? I'm guessing their the bad guys?" Asked Asuna.

"Yes once you've turned into a heartless your body has a empty shell and that's a nobody. King Mickey came in to save the day we couldn't speak to him he gave us 1000 munny and told us to go on the train."

"Money? Would you rather say bucks or dollars?" Asked Kirito.

"That's your currency in this world. The thing is that the money that we have changes into different currency to the current currency that world has."

"But there's different currency in the real world. Like in Japan where we live we have yen while in North America they have Dollars or Bucks for short."

"Okay Anyways the train leaded to the mysterious tower where Master Yen Sid is. He's the one who trained the king to be a keyblade master. At the entrance we see Pete he wanted to do some bad stuff at the tower because he wanted to be Maleficent lackey. But we killed Maleficent Pete wasn't too happy to hear about that so he just left. We climbed up the tower and meet Master Yen Sid he explained to us about the heartless, the nobody's and the organization. Organization XIII. The three fairies in the next room gave me new clothes because I outgrew my clothes from sleeping for a year. I also got Valor form. Valor form allows me to dual wield keyblades. But the catch is it's for a certain time limit and if time runs out I lose a lot of energy. So I use it in emergencies only. So we got in our Gummi ship and went back to Hollow Bastion. We meet Leon, Yuffie, Airith, Cid, and Merlion, they had a Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Donald, Goofy and I joined the club our visit there we meet the Organization but instead of calling them my name they called me Roxas and saying I betrayed them."

"Who's Roxas?" Asked Kirito.

"Roxas is my nobody. But I didn't know that at the time then the organization just left. We fought some more nobody's then found the keyhole and went out of there. We went through some more worlds sealed keyholes learned New magic which is Reflect."

"And that's the barrier right?" Asked Kirito.

"Yep. So we went back to Twilight Town. Hayner said that Kairi was looking for me but Axel kidnapped her and took her to the organization stronghold after hearing that we went to Hollow Bastion. Where Ansems computer was so we tried to figure out the password but instead we got transferred to the computer."

"And that's how you got here." Assumed Asuna.

"Nope." Asuna let her head down in disappointment. "We went to Trons world we were thrown into a cell which I opened it with my keyblade."

"Wait so you keyblade can open any doors?" Asked Kirito.

"That's what I thought until the Moonlit Black Cats died. Anyways we stopped a huge heartless and got the password. The king was their also we typed in the password and we saw Ansem not the Ansem we defeat before a good Ansem."

"What? How?" Asked Asuna who was confused.

"Apparently his apprentice Xehanort. Banished Ansem the wise, the good Ansem to the realm of darkness. While Xehanort took his heart out of his body. His nobody created the organization while his heartless took Ansems name and destroying worlds. Before we could ask the King some questions we were invaded by heartless so we went outside the walls of Hollow Bastion. The king told us to get out of here, we didn't listen instead we went towards the battle we fought with one of the organization members Demix we defeated him after the battle the King forgave us for disobeying his orders. Then a rock flew from the sky about to hit the king but Goofy pushed him out of the way and Goofy got hit by the rock we thought he was dead but he turned out okay. We continued though the battle the king went on ahead while we had to fight I'd say 3000 heartless. And we each defeated 1000."

"You had a lot of tough battles huh." Said Kirito

"Ya I did. So after the battle we saw the king and The leader of the organization Xemnas about to run away to a portal the King jumped into the portal to catch him. Saix another organization member he told us that the organization was using me for their plan to make a fake Kingdom Hearts by defeating the heartless. I didn't know what to do until a dark portal took us to nothing but pitch black with a box the box contained sea salt ice cream with a picture with Hayner, Pence Olette and Roxas. So we made our way to Twilight Town again we thought that since Roxas was in Twilight Town we would check at the old mansion where we woke up it turns out that we could go through a portal to the organizations strong hold. The World That Never Was. Axel Sacrificed himself for us and lead us to the organization stronghold on the way I fought Roxas inside my heart."

"What do you mean inside your heart? That's impossible." Said Kirito.

"No it was a battle in my heart it was just a stain glass floor with me, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy. I win the battle it was hard but I won it. We ended up in front of the organization's stronghold the King ran ahead while we fought our way there halfway though we saw Kairi fighting with Riku who looked like Ansem but it was really Riku we meet up with Riku and Kairi and went swapper into the stronghold we defeated some more organization members until we were nearly at the top we saw Ansem the wise trying to digitize the fake Kingdom hearts he was sorry to Roxas and anyone else and like that he exploded turning Riku back to his original self after that we went though the rest of the stronghold and Xemnas was there we had a battle I even cut through a building twice."

"Highly doubt that." Said Kirito.

"Wanna bet." Kirito didn't say anything. "We defeated Xemnas a dark portal appeared the King, Donald and Goofy went through the portal then Roxas and Naminé was in front of Kairi and I and I fused with my nobody Roxas while Kairi fused with her nobody Naminé. Kairi went through the portal then all of the sudden the portal closed leaving me and Riku in the collapsing a fortress we escaped it turned out that we had to defeat Xemnas one last time which we did we found ourselves at the realm of darkness a bottle of a letter from Kairi came on shore and that lead us to the realm of light and gave Kairi her good luck charm as I promised so I went back home chilled for a bit mom was mad at me for leaving for a 14 months and she was sorry that she forgot about me for a year I had so much school to catch up on after my studies for for 2 weeks Kairi came with a letter from the king telling Riku and I to take the mark of mastery a test for the keyblade wielders to keyblade masters. Our goal was simple to awaken 7 sleeping worlds by hopping into them by dreams once we rescued those worlds I came up to The World That Never Was appertaining a new organization was born and they brought me here after see young Xehanort put me to sleep I saw that his future self gave him time travel. Then I got back to sleep again when I woke up I was in Traverse Town. I saw the King running to the third district, then Donald, Goofy, and Pluto was walking away from me I started chasing them they were gone when I saw Pluto running to the third district once I touched the doors on the 3rd district I feel asleep again. I woke back up at The World That Never Was I saw the King, Donald and Goofy again I chased them I turned the corner they weren't there it was Naminé standing on a flight of stairs. I was going to tell her something until I grabbed her hand then Xion appeared I didn't know who Xion was at the time so I asked who she was then she got out of my grip and disappeared then I started to fall asleep again. I woke up followed where Xion was going but this time it wasn't Xion it was Roxas he wanted to share his memories with me so I could understand the pain he went though. And after that I kept running until I found Riku and Kairi. But they started to change they were Terra and Aqua again I didn't know who they were at the time and they were calling me Ven which I didn't know who he was at the time. They changed back to Riku and Kairi and started walking away. I tried to catch up to them but it was getting harder to run until I saw this Memory when I was 5 or 6 I'm guessing with Aqua at the islands talking with Riku and I but I couldn't remember what she was saying. Then I started to fall asleep again when I woke up Xigbar and Xemnas was their in front of me they revealed their plan saying that the organizations true goals were to create more Xehanort's but other stuff has happened while I was asleep for a year. So I battled Xemnas and defeated him he all of the sudden disappeared. I felt like all of the strength has left me I collapsed I thought I've won but young Xehanort told me that they planned this from the start they kept tracking me with a X on my shirt. They wanted me to be the thirteenth dark vessel then I called asleep the next thing I knew was that I woke up in Master Yen Sid's tower and Riku was sleeping I told Master Yen Sid what happened and he told me he already knew and that everyone saved me and Riku woke me up by using the power of waking. 15 minutes later Riku woke up apparently I forgot all about the test since I was almost norted but Axel saves me just in time. I failed while Riku over came his darkness and passed. So after that I decided to go back to Traverse Town and visit my Dream Eaters who were my friends in the dreaming worlds."

"Dream Eaters?" Asuna Said.

"Oh it's these creatures." Sora summoned one of them it was a blue round like dog.

"Oh it's sooooo cute." Squealed Asuna as she hugged it. The dream eater kept wagging its tail like a dog licking Asuna in the face "I want to keep it sooooo bad." Then the Dream Eater disappeared Asuna had a dead sad expression on her face.

"Ya they belong in the Dream World and my magic is limited so I only have a limited time to bring them out here. So after a goodbye I went back to the tower and Master Yen Sid Said I need to find the power of waking and I lost all of my strength cause I almost got norted so I had to go to someone who lost their strength and ask them for advice so we went to Olympus to ask Herc if he had advice he did but the thing is I didn't know how to put in play so we went back the tower Master Yen Sid got me new clothes, Riku and the King went off to find Aqua in the realm of darkness and Axel and Kairi gone training with Merlin while we went off to other worlds to learn the power of waking turns out I didn't learn a thing and didn't know how to get Roxas his own body. The only thing we learned is that the organization has their 13th vessel and we only got 5 we needed two more."

"Wait wait wait wait wait a minute. Your telling me that you wanted to be outnumbered by 6?" Accuse Kirito.

"Well because the X-blade which it's not spelled keyblade it's spelled X-blade for some reason split to 20 pieces 7 light and 13 darknesses." Kirito nodded meaning he understood. "Anyways So we ended up at Destiny Islands and there was this keyblade and a door to the realm of darkness I told Donald and Goofy to stay back and went into the door it turns out I made it just in time because Riku almost got killed by Dark Aqua. I defeated dark Aqua which brought her to the realm of light then she went to a distorted castle and turned it back to The Land Of Departure. Ventus was sleeping in the castle once we saw his body sleeping Vanitas showed up and started fighting Aqua he was about to kill Aqua I kept trying to use the power of waking to wake up Ventus and it worked Ventus saved her just in time then Vanitas disappeared. We gather Aqua and Ventus to the tower which we plan to have out big battle with Xehanort so we went to our worlds to rest up. Riku was sitting at the beach while Kairi and I sat on a tree talking we both promised to keep each other safe during the battle. The next day we gone to the Keyblade Graveyard our first fight we fought tons of heartless, nobody's and unversed. Our next fight was unexpected what we thought was Terra was a norted version of himself he attacked Ventus the hit Axel flinging him across the ground I shield the attack for Kairi but Goofy blocked it and Donald used the grandest of grand magic Zettaflare which launched Terra-Xehanort to another universe so at least we thought a huge demon tide was summoned and killed all of us. Luckily I woke up at the Final World a world between life and death I managed to revive myself by collecting pieces of myself and used the power of waking to revive everyone but Kairi again I was at the point of deep sleep but Kairi pulled me out after that the Demon Tide came again and all of the keyblades by past keyblade wielders in the first keyblade war helped me take that Demon Tied down now it was 7 of us against 13 of them. Xehanort created a maze for little fights here and there first I went to the King and we took care of Xehanort's lackeys. Next I helped Riku to take care of Xigbar and another Riku. Xigbar jumped off a cliff committing suicide after we defeated him and another Riku took out the bad Riku and carried a empty vessel to somewhere next I helped Aqua and Ventus to fight Vanitas and Terra-Xehanort apparently Vanitas was Ventus dark side and he looked like me. So we defeated him and next Terra-Xehanort he chained all of us and was about to let Aqua and Ventus fall to their deaths until Xehanort's guardian who was apparently Terra saved all of us and he took his own body back. Next I helped Kairi and Axel fighting Xion and Saix I still didn't know who Xion was until She kept attacking me I told her everything was going to be okay everyone was down it was going to be the end until Roxas fell down from the sky in that time Xemnas kidnapped Kairi and took her to someplace. Axel was down for the count so Roxas and Xion was the replacements we defeated Saix and he disappeared we finally confronted Xehanort but his Heartless, younger self and his nobody was in our way we defeated them one by one. Until Xehanort killed Kairi to create the X-blade and he turned Kingdom Hearts into darkness. He fled to Scala Ad Caelum Donald, Goofy and I went in after him it was a very tough fight but we defeated him he motive was to turn Kingdom Hearts into darkness to create new light."

"Bullshit." Yelled Kirito

"So he went to the light with his friend I was granted the X-blade and turned Kingdom Hearts back to light I had to do one last thing was to rescue Kairi with the power of waking I used it. It turns out she was at the Final World I helped her gather her pieces and putted back together. And we sat on the tree in Destiny Islands Kairi was about to say something to me then I faded away and now I'm here. And that's the end of it."

Over 6000 words and over 33000 characters. Dam well I'll be back hopefully the next chapter won't be as long since I got a job and school right now soooooooooooooooooo ya see you guys next time (if there is anything I missed let me know thanks)


	6. Part 6 The plan

April 11th 2024

Sora just finished his story while Kirito and Asuna took in that information.

"So you had a lot of battle experience huh. Well I guess you've always dealt with life or death saving Kingdom Hearts and that sort of thing that explains everything why you got the keyblade and why you can use magic."

"Ya I'm even amaze myself sometimes. On what I can do. What's our next course of action?" Asked Sora.

"We're gonna go to Agil and see if he can figure out whose spear this is and that will be the answer." Said Kirito.

Floor 50: Algade

The three were walking in a back streets going to Agil's workshop. Agil thanked the customer for walking out.

"Looks like your running all the suckers with there hard deals of yours." Said Kirito.

"No way Kirito, Sora, buy cheap and sell cheap that's my motto. You know me I'm a businessman."

"Well you don't do the selling cheap part." Said Sora as he fist pump Agil

"Don't go slandering my good name." Then he saw Asuna at the door. He pulled Kirito and Sora's head behind the counter. "What the hell has gotten into you guys your suppose to be the one handed sword keyblade wielding duo. And with Asuna you know you two don't get along."

"What's the deal?" Asked Kirito.

"And I don't battle with my keyblade one handed I two hand it in fact." Pointed our Sora.

After sometime Agil lead the three to the back room and Kirito Explained the whole thing.

"So his HP dropped to zero in a safe zone. You sure it wasn't a duel?"

"Well there was no winner icon." Pointed out Kirito.

"No winner icon around the area, checked the whole town, asking looking on vantage points everything you could think of." Said Sora.

"We can't rule out it was a sleep PK either." Pointed out Asuna.

"And besides the death was too complex to be some random dual." Said Kirito. "The player who did the PK had it all planned out. And then there's this." Kirito said as he looked at the weapon.

Agil hummed as he picked up the weapon and trying to figure who it belongs to. Took a couple of seconds until he said a word. "A player made this weapon." Everyone was shocked.

"Who was it." Asked Sora.

"Grimlock. Never heard that name before. It's not one of the top blacksmiths for sure I can tell you that. As far as I can tell there's nothing special about this."

"Well at least we can start from somewhere." Said Asuna the boys nodded in agreement.

"What's the weapons name?" Asked Kirito.

"You'll love it it's called Guilty Thorns in other words Thorn of Sin." Agil Handed the weapon Sora.

The three were looking at it for a while until Sora came up with a crazy idea he pointed the weapon to his thigh.

"Wait! Stop!" Yelled Asuna But Sora didn't listen he thrust the weapon into his thigh but nothing happened. No pain Sora didn't take any damage it just made a little sound.

"Huh okay that puts that answer out of the question." Said Sora as he put the weapon on the table.

"Are you crazy that thing already killed one person." Said Asuna.

"I know put we needed to know if it works in safe zones or not besides I bought potions and elixirs at noon." Said Sora.

"Would you stop being so reckless. Agil would you please hold on to this for us." Asked Asuna.

"Uhhhhhhhh ya sure." Agil said as he picked up the weapon.

The three went off to sleep in a inn for the night.

The Next Day

The three were at a restaurant with Yolko.

"So uh Yolko we were wondering if you've ever heard the name Grimlock." Asked Asuna. Her face froze like she saw a genocide happening right in front of her.

Then she finally responded with a yes "I have actually until a few months ago with he was in a guild with me and Kains."

Next Kirito spoke "listen we had the spear go over with a friend of ours and he looked at it pretty carefully and the owner of the spear was Grimlock." Her face was even more horrified. "Can you think of any reason on why he did it?"

"Yes I can I should've told you yesterday it's just, I couldn't but now I have no choice. I should tell you on how my guild was destroyed. When we formed it Golden Apple was the name we choose. Six months ago we killed a rare monster it dropped a powerful ring that raises players agility by 20. People wanted to keep it for the guild, others wanted it to sell it and split the earnings. In the end we putted it into a vote it was 5-3 on favor of selling it. Our leader Griselda took it to a town for the front lines going to give it to a broker and stay overnight. We waited and waited but she never came back. It wasn't till later we found out that she died. Till this day I still don't even know how she died."

"No one is going to leave a safe zone with a rare item like that." Pointed out Kirito. "To risky, you think that someone would have pulled a sleeping PK on her?"

"Not six months ago that method is still new." Said Asuna.

"It May be the heartless." Sora thought

"Your right but the killer wanted the ring so it has to be someone who knows she had the ring." Said Kirito.

"You think it's one of the Golden Apples." Said Yolko.

"Okay now we have to figure out who didn't want to sell the ring. And she was killed before she sold it." Said Sora.

The two nodded in agreement. "Well tell us about what you know about Grimlock."

"Well I guess for starters she was Griselda's husband. Oh but not in real life just in the game. Griselda was a powerful swords women, she was beautiful and smart. Grimlock was kind, I can't remember a day where he wasn't smiling. They made a great couple got along well as husband and wife. If Grimlock was the one who really killed him yesterday then he's probably going after the ones who voted on selling the ring. Kains and I was one of them who wanted to sell the ring."

Everyone was in shock. "Can you tell us who's the other one?" Asked Sora.

"The other is a tank named Schmitt. And he the last I heard is on the front lines with the Holy Dragon Alliance."

"Schmitt huh I feel like I heard that name before." Said Kirito

"He's leader of the Holy Dragon Alliance defences forces. He's a really good lancer."

"Oh ya him."

"Can you please take me to him since his on the front lines he probably didn't hear about the news. He has to hear about it before it happens to him."

"We'll help you get in touch with Schmitt." Said Asuna. "I know someone in the Holy Dragon Alliance, he'll help us out. We'll visit there HQ."

"Okay you guys do that I'll get Yolko back to the inn and protect her." Said Sora.

So Kirito and Asuna went to go get Grimlock while Sora was walking with Yolko to the inn they were a block away from the inn. Until Heartless started to pop up out of nowhere. Sora got into his battle stance while Yolko was scared for her life and hid right behind Sora. Sora knew that the weapons in this game had no effect on the heartless. So he came up with a idea "Yolko this might sound crazy but they're after me if you stay behind me you'll die so I want you to run around the block into the inn go in a room and lock it don't unlock it to anyone understand." Sora Said with a firm calm voice. She nodded Yolko ran into the alleyway to go around the block Sora held his keyblade with tighter grip. With a battle cry Sora ran towards the 10 Shadows, 5 Air Soldiers, 2 Large Body's, 3 Darkballs, 1 Defender and 1 Invisible.

Sora Immediately threw two thunder spells to take care of the Shadows he blocked a incoming attack from one of the air soldiers and dodge roll out of the way of a Darkball threw a fireball got popped up into the air by the Defender which was right behind him. Sora threw himself upside down and Strike Raid from above hoping to hit someone it missed everything. Sora quickly did a backflip to flip himself down side up and landed on his feet he used Sonic Rave on a Large Body half damage the Invisible was going in for a attack Sora blocked the attack. The two weapons clash, clash and clash Sora couldn't do anything but block the Invisible's relentless onslaught of attacks until he was cornered to a wall. So Sora used the first move he could think of Ripple Drive knocking the heartless away from him he drank a potion using flowmotion to get behind the two Large Bodies. He attacked by using 3 air attacks and 4 ground attacks. And defeating one Large Body, WATERZA! A huge ball of water defeated all of the Air soldiers then the Darkballs came and ping pong Sora 4 times and the speed that Sora came crashing into the wall. He got up to his knees and drank another potion he did air combos on a darkball defeating it next he targeted the Defender he used Gravity to flatten the heartless and ran behind it once the heartless wasn't flat anymore he did 5 hit combo FIRAZA! He used it to finish the Defender off. Their were 4 heartless left a Invisible, 2 Darkballs and a Large Body. Sora Froze The Large Body with Blizzard he jumped off of the Frozen Heartless head and mid Frontflip he threw a Fireball which defeated the Large Body he was up in the air going for a overhead swing on the Invisible it hit him doing huge damage the Invisible landed on the floor on its back. Sora landed on the Invisible piercing it's stomach and defeating it. The two Darkballs were charging at him lightning fast. Sora has enough of this fight so he just use Ragnarok and defeated the rest of the heartless.

"I hope that nothing happens to Yolko." Just then he heard Yolko scream the sound came from inn Sora didn't waste any time and ran into the inn he ran towards the room which Yolko was in he tried to open the door which it was locked so he used his keyblade to open the door which it worked this time he opened it he saw an person with a black coat carrying a keyblade with two blades a blue eye. Sora knew this keyblade was the one that killed Kairi. "What are you doing here Xehanort?" Asked Sora.

"Sorry bub wrong person you saw him die. didn't you."

Sora knew that it wasn't Xehanort's voice it was "Xigbar!"

"Bingo. But I don't like that name anymore I prefer my first name Luxu. And if you're wondering I'm not going to kill her I was hoping to let the darkness out of you by putting you in this game. But we'll just see."

"What are you planning to do."

"Easy manipulate your friends by holding you and your friend captive so that they could unlock all the keyholes you guys sealed. Then all the worlds will fall into true darkness."

"Not gonna happen."

"If you say so." And with that Luxu disappeared.

Sora heard footsteps coming up the stairs he looked. It was Kirito, Asuna, with Schmitt.

Ya so Sorry it's a small chapter I think it's a good cliffhanger to end it on and I know what your wondering why didn't I explain the all of the worlds? Well because I think that the Disney world don't even take a big role on the actual story of Kingdom Hearts. We'll see you later.


	7. May your heart be your Guiding Key

April 12th 2024

Kirito, Asuna and Schmitt saw Sora with his keyblade in hand and hearing Yolko losing her mind panicking taking small, short, fast breaths her fingers were clawed into her hair. She was traumatized about how Luxu appeared out of nowhere and a weapon that was about to kill her.

"What happened!" Said Asuna in an intimidating voice.

"I think some of the Organization members survived in our last battle. But I'm pretty sure I saw Xigbar jumped off the top of the maze. And he has Xehanort's keyblade that killed Kairi or brought her here at least."

"He tried to bring me out of town t-to kill me. Until you came here and he bailed." Said Yolko who was trying to keep calm. "And then Kains died it all just happened to quick that I. That I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" So she quickly pushed Sora out of the way while she ran out of the door and out of the building.

"Kains is dead." Schmitt's voice lost all expression he stood still like a zombie head tilted down his face filled with horror when he come to that realization.

Everyone was quiet standing at separate corners of the room waiting for Yolko to get back Schmitt walked towards the middle of the room and sat on the chair right in front of him. 5 minutes later Yolko walked in and sat in a chair in front of him. "Is it true that Kains was killed by Grimlocks weapon?" Schmitt Asked and Yolko nodded, "Then why would Kains he killed after all of this time? Did he steal the ring? Was he the one who killed Griselda? Does Grimlock plan to kill the three of us who opposed on him for selling the ring? Is he after you and me too?"

"I don't really know, but I have a feeling it's Griselda's revenge. Because no one could be killed in a safe zone unless if they were a ghost." Everyone stare at each other then Yolko got up. "I've been thinking of it all night. In the end, you could just say it was all of us in the guild who killed Griselda! When that ring dropped we shouldn't have voted! We should have just done what she wanted to do!" she sat down by the window sill. "Grimlock was the only one who said leave it to her. So he has the right to take revenge. For Griselda on the rest of us."

"You're kidding me right now after six months, why now? Like you're okay with being killed in a crazy way?"

Yolko got shot in the back by a knife, everyone went to shock. She was losing balance until she fell over the window and fell to her death.

Kirito looked from the window and saw a person in a blackcoat "The organization?" Just then Sora jumped on his head and ran on the rooftops. "Asuna, I'm leaving him with you." Then Kirito jumped onto the rooftops. Kirito knew he was faster than Sora so he caught up easily once he caught up Sora flew directly at him using airstep. But, before he could reach him the bell rang and he teleported away. "Dammit. The organization got away."

"That's not the organization." Said Sora.

"What do you mean? It was a black coat."

"That was just a normal black coat. Their black coats are made of leather, have zippers and a chain in front of their hoods." Sora started walking in the opposite direction. "Come on. Let's go."

A minute later they arrived at the inn Sora used his keyblade to unlock the door, only for Asuna to be pointing her sword at his neck. "You guys are idiots! Would you stop being so reckless!"

"Hey compared to anything that I have done in the last 4 years. That was the least reckless thing I've done." Said Sora.

Asuna put her sword away. "So what happened?"

"It's no use he got away by teleporting." Said Kirito. "Inside the inns are protection zones. I was certain she was going to be safe here."

"That robe was Griselda's. It was Griselda's ghost. She finally come to get revenge on us! For a ghost, pulling off a safe-zone PK would be simple, right?" Said Schmitt.

"There was no ghost. There's got to be a systemic logic to these two safe-zone murders."

Later in the night

"I wonder if there actually is a ghost getting revenge or if it's the organization that Sora is talking about." Said Asuna.

"No if Sora said that there coats were leather had zippers and chains in front of the hood. And a ghost wouldn't need a teleportation crystal." Then Kirito went into deep thinking. Then they both saw 2 bars of ice cream

"Here you two go." They looked behind the bench and saw Sora holding his own ice cream on his other hand.

They both thanked him and tried a bite.

"It's salty then sweet." Pointed out Asuna.

"Hurry up cause it's durability it nearly at zero."

"What kind is it and where did you find it?" Asked Kirito.

"It's seasalt ice cream and I'm still trying to replicate it from my adventures." Said Sora. "You know my friends would sit on top of a clock tower at sunset and eat this ice cream everyday."

"Wait so you can cook too?" Asked Asuna.

"In real life yes but in here it's still a little hard to figure out."

"Well you can make a lot of money just to sell these." Said Kirito.

"Ya that would just be taking a successful business idea from a greedy money lover. And that would not go so well." And Sora's ice cream just disappeared into thin air

"That's right. That's it."

"That's what?" Asked Sora who was really confused.

"We never actually saw a thing. We just thought we did. But in reality it was something else. There was no weapon or any kind of logic of that matter that would allow killing within the safe areas."

"So that means they're alive!" Said Asuna

"Yeah they're alive. Both Yolko and Kains. Because inside a safe zone, players HP never drops ever. But durability will. Just like the icecream. That day Kains armor was pierced by the spear.the spear was draining the armor durability, not Kains HP. So what actually disappeared was the armor. The exact moment before there armor broke they used a teleport crystal to teleport far away from the scene since the effect was similar to someone's death. But it's still totally different."

"Then how about Yolko." Asked Sora.

"The dagger was in her the whole time when she spoke with us." Sora was dumbfounded. "Remember while she was in that room, she never turned her back on us once. And she kept keeping an eye on her equipment durability. Then at the right moment she acted as the dagger was thrown from outside. And I believe that the person in the black coat wasn't Grimlock. It was Kains. The two must have realized they could use this method to fake their deaths. And add some sort of twist like safe zone murders."

"So their goal was to find out the culprit for the ring murder and expose him. They faked their own murders to become the illusionary avenger." Said Asuna.

"So they must have been suspicious of Schmitt." Pointed out Sora.

"Hey Sora you still have Yolko on your friend list right? Can you tell us where they are?"

"Ya sure." Sora did some menuing until he found her location. "Floor 19 on a small hill just outside of town."

"I see, let them handle it, our role for this case is finished."

"I gues-" Sora fell on the ground and everything went to black.

"Where am I?" Sora looks around and sees a stain glass with Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and then himself. Sora lifted himself up and saw a blond figure standing in front of him. "Roxas?"

"Hey Sora. You feeling okay it's like you've seen a ghost."

"Is this really you? And if it is how did you reach me? I hope I didn't worry you guys to much? I wish I had one last thing to say to mom before all of this. So what do you do now since you are your own pers-" *SMACK* Roxas walked right up to him and slapped him across the face.

"That was from Riku having to deal with your and Kairi's parents. Looking across every world looking for the two of you."

"Ya." Sora was rubbing on the back of his head "I knew I did something reckless." They walked to the edge of the glass stain and sat down with there feet dangling. "So how are you doing."

"Better seeing that you're fine. I'm living in my own apartment with Axel and Xion as roommates. Got a job at the Bistro cooking with little chef. Aqua, is training Xion and Axel. Ven and I are going to take the mark of mastery soon. Terra, Donald, Goofy and the King is searching for you and Kairi with Riku. Oh ya I'm supposed to ask you where are you?"

"If I'm being honest I don't know. I'm in some virtual game… a death game in fact." Sora's grin turned into a sad look after the deaths he had witnessed and couldn't do anything about it. "The developer of the game intended for 10000 people into this game and the only way to get out is to beat it but if you die in the game you die in the real world. So I'm guessing my body is somewhere in a world where my body is unconscious with that dam head set on. Xigbar put Kairi and I into the game and put us into despair and darkness but I have a feeling it's gonna be a lot bigger than just the two of us as for his plan."

"Thanks for the information Sora I'll let Master Yen Sid know." Roxas began to fade. "Seems like your waking up. Remember Sora May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key." Everything faded to white.

Sora woke up he realized he's in an inn Sora looked at his notification he clicked on it and it was Kirito that send him a message.

_Hey if you get this and were not on this floor then we have gone to where Yolko was cause we feel like something is up. If your up come to this location_.

Sora immediately opened up the coordinates that Kirito placed in the message. It was floor 19 a small hill just outside of a small town. Sora got up and used his teleportation crystal to warp to the town. He was about to enter the forest when he spotted Kirito and Asuna walking out of the forest. "Enjoyed your nap?" Asked Kirito. Sora nodded.

Sora took looked up in the sky "May My Heart Be My Guiding Key."

l


	8. Big news

Hey its me

So I'm sorry for not updating I have no excuses I just didn't feel like writing this story. **KEYWORD** "Didn't" I got bored of writing Canon stuff. But now I have a solution. For the story to be interesting to you and for me. I'm gonna have you the readers to make up an idea for an arc or a one time chapter **KEYWORD **"Idea" I don't want you to write the entire arc. I want you to write in this outline

Characters: ... (OCs are welcomed just say OC then put in brackets with there name and discribe how they look like and what there personality is and don't say that they use Japanese honorifics I refuse to do them cause it will just suck out the experience for me writing it.)

Time: mm/dd/yyyy

Location: ... (you can insert multiple of locations)

Summary:

How it starts.

The objective of the arc or chapter

How it's gonna end

And keypoints to the chapter like pairings, deaths, our main characters finds a super rare item and what he/she does with it

Once I find a idea I'll write the whole arc then post it week by week but if it's just an episode I'll just post it right away and DM it to me or PM whatever you guys call it don't put it as a review thx

I think this is a very good way to let you guys interact with the story more then I do. It will be a good experience with me for writing this so ya see you next time and I'm looking forward to your ideas


End file.
